Se acabo y comenzo
by Catherine Madison
Summary: mmm no se que decir...el rubio se siente triste,furioso y frustrado y decide irse, demo...alguien le detiene pesimo summary no se me ocurria nada...xD


**Se acabo y empezó**

Era un día lluvioso en la villa oculta de la hoja, la gente corría a sus hogares a resguardarse de la intensa lluvia. Un chico rubio parecía importarle pues caminaba tranquilamente mientras la fría lluvia mojaba su ropa. Se paro delante de una tienda y con una mirada de nostalgia leyó el cartel.

Floristería Yamanaka…susurro.

Volvió a emprender su camino sin dirección alguna mirando al suelo húmedo. Su corazón estaba lastimado, no por la pelirosa de la que había estado enamorado por tantos años…no ella ya era agua pasada, ya había asumido la relación de la pelirosa con el extraño moreno, Sai. Tampoco por la peliazulada heredera de los Hyuuga, al fin después de tanto tiempo el se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba totalmente enamorada de el, demo, perdió su oportunidad ya que cuando fue a buscar a la ojiblanca esta ya estaba saliendo con el chico perro compañero suyo. No…la razón por la que ahora su corazón moría por otra chica, una chica por la que nunca se creería capaz de enamorar. Llego hasta el gran monumento a los caídos en batallas nombrados héroes. Leyó un nombre que estaba casi al final de la enorme estructura.

Uchiha Sasuke…-susurro con tristeza- a pasado mucho tiempo amigo-.dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.- tu eres el único que me queda amigo…ya todos han hecho sus vidas y yo…no pinto nadas en ellas…- mostró una pequeña sonrisa.- como te envidio en estos momentos colega…-suspiro- vuelvo a estar solo como años atrás…- llevó una de sus manos a la cara- si al menos ella estuviera aquí…- Un largo silencio se apodero del lugar, solo se oía la respiración del joven rubio. Su cara estaba escondida tras sus mechones de pelo dorado como el sol que en esos momentos se encontraba oculto tras las grises nubes y la lluvia que las acompañaba. El rostro del rubio estaba empezando a mojarse, no por la molesta lluvia, si no por saladas lágrimas que recorrían desoladas las mejillas del chico. Se levanto y hecho una ultima mirada a la estructura de piedra.- hasta pronto amigo….- según dijo esto se marcho corriendo. El ojiazul se detuvo al llegar a su antigua academia, ahora vacía y silenciosa. Fue a la parte de atrás donde estaba el columpio en el que años antes había estado por horas jugando. Se sentó como cuando era niño y empezó a columpiarse. Su cara no demostraba ni un rastro de diversión si no al contrarío, mostraba tristeza.

Flash Back

_mirad allí esta el chico del zorro…susurró una mujer._

_que horror! Que hace aquí?_

_Naruto estaba en un parque jugando en los columpios junto a otros muchos niños._

_mmm será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí…_

_si será la mejor…_

_Poco a poco los padres se fueron llevando a sus hijos hasta dejar al pobre Naruto solo sentado en el columpio con una cara de frustración._

_Fin Flash Back_

**Paro de remarse en el columpio y las lágrimas le brotaban con mucha más fuerza que antes. EL rubio bajo del columpio y volvió a correr sin dirección confirmada. Se paro delante de un gran edificio que se notaba lo habían abandonado. Se acerco a la puerta y la observo detenidamente como buscando algo. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como si de cascadas se tratasen, mientras su rostro mostraba una gran furia.**

**por que?!.-grito.- ¿Por qué te fuiste?! Por que me dejaste solo?! Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías! Más eres como los demás! Me dejaste solo.- empezó a golpear la puerta.- ¿Por qué?! Porque?! Maldita seas! Maldito sea el momento en que me enamore de ti! Maldita seas.-esta vez el grito se asemejaba más al de un animal salvaje que al de un ser humano. Cayó de rodillas delante de la puerta, era evidente que estaba destrozado. Se levanto como si nada hubiera ocurrido y camino en dirección a la salida de la villa.**

"_esta claro…en esta villa solo e sido desgraciado…será mejor que me vaya…tanto por bien como el de todos…"_

**Pronto llego a la entrada de la villa, solitaria como esperaba, estaba claro que los guardias no estarían allí con ese tiempo. Miro por última vez su villa natal.**

"_hasta nunca…Konoha"._

Unos pasos desesperados llegaron al oído del rubio el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues unos brazos le atrapaban. El rubio no salía de su sorpresa ante tal acto, movió un poco la cabeza, sus ojos se agrandaron más. Una guapa rubia empapada por la lluvia abrazada al joven rubio por la espalda. La rubia soltó al rubio de su prisión y este le encaro.

que haces aquí? Le pregunto el rubio.

No te vayas…fue la respuesta de la lluvia,

A que has venido a aquí? Pregunto ya molesto.

Ven a buscar a la persona que más amo en este mundo…respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

El rubio no pudo reprimir una cara llena de sorpresa ante la declaración de la guapa rubia. La rubia le miro con ojos llenos de lágrimas a los suyos.

onegai Naruto…que date conmigo. le rogó.

Que pasa con tu familia? Aparto la mirada.

Es que no te das cuenta Naruto?!- grito furiosa- e renunciado a mi familia, a mi estatus, a mis amigos! Y todo por ti! Por que yo te amo Naruto!- grito mientras se abalanza contra el rubio abrazándolo.- Naruto…no te vayas…quédate conmigo…por favor…-susurro la rubia.

El joven Uzumaki no sabía que hacer, estaba confundido. No supo por que sus brazos se movieron y respondieron el abrazo de la rubia.

Ino…no me dejes solo…susurro

Tranquilo…no lo are…

A partir de ahora estaremos juntos?

Por siempre…

Solo los dos…

No solos Naruto…

¿como?

Con nuestros amigos…no sabes lo preocupados que han estado por ti Naruto…

De verdad?

Así es…Sakura estaba desesperada, parecía más preocupada por ti que por su embarazo. Río la rubia.

El rubio cogío a la rubia entre sus brazos y la miro directamente a los ojos. La rubia se sonrojo al ver la cara del ojiazul mirándola fijamente.

¿pasa algo naruto? Pregunto avergonzada.

Nada…solo que te amo…

La rubia iba a responder, pero los calidos labios del rubio la callaron por completo. La lluvia amaino y un sol brillante ilumino a la feliz pareja que al fin podría estar junta.

Fin

Estaba inspirada de verdad u.u xD se lo dedico a mi prima que me tenía loca la cabeza con un Naruino . xp espero os haya gustado y déjenme reviews ;)


End file.
